Reconnecting
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Sometimes the best thing in life is just reconnecting with those you love.  -/-/SLASH\-\-


_A/N: It seems as if I haven't written these two in forever. And with my long lost Matt muse suddenly returning I foresee some more in the future. So enjoy my readers. ::hearts::_

* * *

><p>It seemed as if the way home became longer and longer the more he was away and Hunter finally realized what drove his lover to drive as if the bats of hell were chasing him. Soon the lights at the end of the driveway were visible and he smiled as he poured on a bit of extra speed while he followed the twisting and turning gravel drive. The smile however disappeared when the darkened windows and carless drive greeted him. Disappointment churned in his stomach as he killed the engine and stared at the house; he'd wanted to surprise Matt, he'd even called Jeff and asked him to keep Matt at home that night.<p>

He supposed that it had been a mission in futility and he idly fingered his phone; wondering if it would do any good to just send a text and order Matt home. Well he knew deep down that it would; Matt for all his recent issues still abided by the strap of leather around his throat and the ring on his finger and as Hunter shouldered his bag and headed towards the house he pulled out his phone and keys. As he fitted the key into the deadbolt he remembered when there was a time when only the threat of bodily harm to his father or brother drew his lover out of the house an into the darkness and he reverently hoped that it would be that way once again.

The door swung open soundlessly and without flipping on the light Hunter sat his bag down and flipped his phone up, scrolling through his contacts until he found Matt's number. Still hesitant he let his finger hover over the button to start the text and with a scowl at his weakness he snapped the phone shut and shoved it into his pockets; noticing for the first time a flickering glow bouncing off the stainless steel fixtures in the kitchen. On quiet feet he moved towards the kitchen, looking around for the source of the flickering and wondering if maybe he'd walked in on someone who'd broken in looking for an easy score of things to pawn to feed whatever habit had them in its grip. After a few moments however he was able to place the source of the flickering, dances lights and he scowled at Matt's seemingly lack of attention at leaving lit candles burning in the house.

He walked into the kitchen figuring that they'd be sitting on the counter but as Hunter looked around he caught the portal in which the light was emanating from; Matt's home office. With brow furrowed Hunter moved into the room intent on blowing them out and then sitting himself down on the couch and waiting for Matt to get home so they could have a 'talk' and get a few things aired out. Hunter's intentions however flew out the window when he breached the doorway and found not only Matt lounged on the couch in the room looking deep in peaceful slumber but also that his dark lover had decorated the room in what looked like thousands of tiny tea lights with a silver domed platter sitting the low table next to the couch with bucket of ice and chilled Miller sitting on the floor.

From the trouble of the setup it was obvious that Matt had known he was coming and he wondered idly which one he had to thank for spilling the beans but the thought was soon batted away as his eyes drifted down his lover's stretched out and relaxed frame. Hunter's eyes lingered on the leather encased legs and then the meshed shirted torso before coming to rest on the angelic sleeping features that were unlined and untroubled in slumber. It was easy to see that some of the dramatic weight lost had been reversed and there was a healthy curve to the cheeks that looked freshly trimmed, and the full pink lips were parted in silent exhales. Dark curls like rumpled ebony silk lay around his shoulders and spread over the arm of the couch and he moved over on silent feet; threading his fingers in the loose curls and smiling as the smooth threads sifted through his fingers easily.

The gentle touch of his fingers on Matt's scalp brought a sleepy purr and slowly awakening eyes and he bit his lip as Matt stretched cat like before smiling and yawning while rubbing his eyes to get the grit out.

"You're late." Matt murmured as he moved down into a kneel; his head resting just above Hunter's knee lightly.

"I'd ask how you knew I was coming but somehow I don't think you'd tell me. "

He smiled down and carded his fingers through the soft strands again before tugging lightly; their wordless command for Matt to stand. Once Matt had found his feet Hunter pulled him close and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to Matt's lips; his warm wrapping around loosely the slightly short man while one hand snuck beneath Matt's shirt and rubbed at his lower back. The loving kiss started to turn more heated and it didn't take long for him to gain control; nipping and groping roughly as Matt trembled and mewled in his embrace. When air became a commodity Hunter pulled away and jerked his head towards the set of stairs that lead up the back way to the second floor.

"Naked and kneeling in the playroom." He gruffed as he left a sharp slap to one rounded globe of ass.

"Pothole."

The safe word hung in the air and it felt as if he'd been kicked in the groin; his lust hazed mind taking a moment to realize that the word had actually left Matt's lips. Hunter's jaw worked wordlessly as he watched his lover for signs of what the use of the word could mean. Matt didn't seem scared, worried or anything that he'd come to associate with the use of the word between them and his confusion must have shown because Matt smiled and leaned in to brush their lips together.

"I just want to be Hunter and Matt tonight. I want to reconnect, start somewhere near the beginning. At least for tonight anyways. Tomorrow we can be Master and Sub…if that's ok."

Now Matt looked nervous and despite the dying butterflies in his stomach—that he'd never own up to having anyways—Hunter nodded and cupped Matt's cheek; thumbing the newly trimmed string of hair that ran along Matt's jaw.

"Of course it is. In fact I think it's a good idea."

His smile was met with a heart melting smile from Matt before he was lead over to the couch and pushed down lightly; Matt taking a seat next to him and handing him an icy Miller. There were a few moments of companionable silence that were only interrupted by the pop and fizz of the tabs being pulled but it was far from awkward and Hunter laid one arm across the back of the couch; his fingers brushing against Matt's neck and making him shiver a bit.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that you're trying to put some moves on me Mr. Helmsley." Matt chuckled before sitting his beer down and turning to face him, his hand resting on his chest. "Do you remember the first day we met?"

"Of course, you and Jeff were standing in the back looking scared out of your mind and you were silently offering up a prayer that no one found out that Jeff was underage. I remember thinking that you were nothing but fodder for the rest of the roster. And I was right for a bit…but you showed us all." Hunter smiled fondly as he remembered the bright tights that the brothers had shown up in and shook his head. "That gear was hideous though."

"Hey. I made each piece by hand I'll have you know. We couldn't afford that fancy stuff that you and the rest of roster could." Matt pinched Hunter's hip and scowled a bit before smiling. "But that wasn't what I meant. I guess I meant the first time that we seen each other for what we really where."

"To be fair, I knew what you were before you did. But I do remember. I remember that deep southern drawl denying that the wax on your throat was from a night with Glenn and I remember watching you play with that little piece of leather that you wore around that pretty throat and denying that you were anything but a top and had nothing to do with anyone by Copeland." Hunter leaned close and nipped at Matt's ear before purring into it. "I also remember you spearing me to the floor in an attempt to make me think that you weren't a kinky little bottom."

Matt flushed and Hunter turned his head while he pulled Matt to him, lightly feasting on his lips as his hand tangled in the coal colored curls again. Slowly their lips danced against one another and with some shifting Matt was straddling Hunter's hips and making a meal out of Hunter's lips and throat when he needed breathe. Their chests were heaving as they pressed as close as they could; hands finding their way under clothing to leave light scratches on skin and tweak hardening nipples. With a growl Hunter maneuvered them so that Matt was lying on his back with him between his spread legs.

"You know what else I remember Matty…" Hunter purred as he rubbed Matt hard through his leather pants.

"W-what Hunner?" Matt's words were more than a whine as he arched up into Hunter's touch.

"I remember the first time you got off for me." Hunter leaned down and nipped at Matt's ear as he rubbed a bit harder. "Remember? You were pushed against the wall writhing and whimpering with those eyes of yours closed before cumming all over my hand. That was the night I put my collar on you and made you mine." He smiled sharkily as he pulled his hand away and Matt whined and pressed up against him. "You remember that?"

It was Matt's turn to smile as Matt ran his hand down Hunter's chest before slipping it into overly extended jeans and gripping the thickening shaft and pumping slowly.

"You want to know what I remember Hunter? What sticks out the most in my mind?"

Hunter's head dropped down between his shoulder blades as he groaned loudly and thrusts into Matt's hand. His mind was fractured in too many pieces to think straight and all he could do was grunt as he brought his head down to lap at Matt's throat as he brought the hand under Matt's shirt down; the short nails grazing the skin and surely leaving marks on the tanned skin.

"I remember the first time I danced for you; how you sat in that chair in my studio and watched me. How you had lay across your lap and spanked the hell out of me and then told me to use you like I was the pole until I couldn't take it anymore and come so hard that I don't know what day it is and to give up my control."

Matt whimpered as he pressed his hips hard against Hunter, rubbing against him like a cat in heat as his fingers on his free hand scratched up and down Hunter's side. Hunter didn't know if the trembling was coming from him or being passed into his body by Matt and he growled in his throat as he dipped his head and captured Matt's lip; spearing his tongue into the hot recess and tasting possessively. Finally Hunter was able to get his voice to work—as low and gravelly as it was—and he growled hotly into Matt's ear.

"You want to know what stands out in my mind above all else Matty?"

"Mmm…ha…what's that Hunner?"

Matt's words were gasped as they started a slowing rocking movement, Hunter taking Matt's hands in his and lacing their fingers and then pinning Matt's hands above his head as he bent down to drag his teeth across Matt's throat before kissing him softly.

"That no matter what, the ups, the downs, the good, and the bad, you and I still come together and lean on one another when it means the most and love and trust each other with an intensity that most people can only dream of. And as long as that little piece of leather and that ring are wrapped around their respective parts that I always have someone in my corner that loves me for me and not the person that they think I am."

When Hunter pulled away his gut twisted for a moment when he seen tears gathering in the corners of Matt's eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but Matt beat him to it; the olive tan of his cheeks flushed as one lone tear tracked down the slight curve of his cheek.

"I love you Hunner; more than life its self and I set this all up to thank you for staying by my side and putting up with me when others would have put as much distance between me and my issues as they possibly could." More tears leaked from the chocolate orbs and Hunter leaned down to kiss them away, stopping when Matt captured his lips for a moment before pulling back away. "Thank you."

It was Hunter's turn for tears to prick his eyes and it took a few rapid eye blinks to keep them from falling and to keep himself from blubbering like a big baby he slanted his lips over Matt's and moved back; pulling Matt up and then into his lap as he kissed him deeply and thoroughly, tasting every part of the dark recess as he could and reveling in the sweet taste that always seemed to cling to Matt's lips and tongue. Air soon was depleted and the kiss broke with a ragged pant; Hunter's hands gripped firmly on Matt's hips and Matt's hands twisted in Hunter's shirt for purchase.

"Oh…Hunner…"

Matt's eyes were dilating as he licked his kiss plumpened lips and Hunter grinned as he trailed kisses from the corner of Matt's lips to his jaw and then from his jaw to his pulse in his neck; nipping at the rapidly increasing tattoo that he found pounding there. His hands started to roam; whisking off Matt's shirt and touching boldly, his tongue following as it followed the path of his hands. It wasn't long before Matt was spread back out on the couch with the candle light flickering over his skin as Hunter took his time to kiss and nip every inch of skin that he could reach.

One by one the candles sputtered and died out; the last one plunging the spent and glowing couple in darkness as their lips tangled in one last kiss before sleep drug them under for the night. Tomorrow might be uncertain but for that moment the chains and leather that bound them were tighter than ever before and glow of true love returned sheltered them and created the happily ever after that even if the sunlight scattered in the morning was more than most people would ever find in their lives.


End file.
